webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
---- Leave a message ---- Category:Webkinz Mania's Talk Pages Thanks Thank you fpr making me a roll backer --Cowlover24 {Talk} 17:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello webkinz mania, I really want to help this wiki so if you could help me I will post problems in this section--Wikiguy123 03:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *Editing alot of the recipes *Extending the pages * * * * * * Friends? Hi my name is wikiguy123 but you can call me webkinzguy I was looking at your page and you said that you liked alot of things that I like so I was wondering if we could be friends? And not the kind of friends that go over to each others house but just the kind that gives sugestions to the other. please respond A.S.A.P. by the way I think that you should tell us a little little more about you on your page EX:Gender --Wikiguy123 06:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) --Wikiguy123 06:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Check out my page Check out my page and look how many webkinz I have. --Wikiguy123 15:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Hi I read your message about 2 more sysops and you needed somebody very active well I read that and I said to myself that I supose I could volunteer I am very active around this website (2 or 3 nights ago I fell asleep on the keyboard) I mainly like to edit stuff. So can I Be a sysop PS: I handle power delacitly because if you have power you should only use it in emergencies Sorry for making it so long but please respond A.S.A.P from your friend Wikiguy123 22:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would just like you to know that I am Wikiguy123's brother and I also have an acount here. For the sake of not having to log out and log in every time we come to the computer, we combined our accounts the best way we could find possible, we used mine. Now the request for Sysop status from wikiguy is still valid, just make this account sysop (Not Wikiguy). If you need proof that Wikiguy has really combined accounts, notice that now Wikiguy has stopped editing. When considering Sysop status (what is that, Wikiguy never told me) please take into account Wikiguy's thank you.--Ventress112 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Please Block this user Metacuppy: sent me spam via . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sysops and editing 1. Thank you for the warm welcome. It is good to be back. 2. You've been the head honcho around here for a long time. Who becomes a Sysop is up to you. I give you the power to make these decisions. :) 3. I am back to edit, but I can't make promises on how much editing I'll be able to do. I will do what I can and I will be floating around more often, but I still have work, kids and life banging on my office door.... 4. See you around... you're doing an amazing job! (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Please ban Generalgrievous112 is harrasing me and Wikiguy's page please ban him (I reverted the edits but you can check the history)--Ventress112 18:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) recipes how to i add recipes to the recipe category... ive been editing the page adn then making the page and soooo much work is there an easier way?? Just Asking Do you think I could be a rollback. I think I have contributed some to this wiki. Thanks for considering,--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''''Talk To Me!]] 07:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, buddy, but I really can't find things to edit here. I just don't like Webkinz much anymore.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Webkinz Mania. There are a few things Webkinz Wiki needs to work on before being added to the spotlight list. You have about 1000 uncategorized pages; they all need to be categorized. Also, there are several unwelcomed contributors in your recent changes; could you make sure you welcome all new users? And finally, while I think it's great you are looking for new sysops, that's a pretty major change for a wiki; we want to spotlight stable wikis with established admins so it would be best to wait until they are chosen before the spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The Mission I'm going to try my best to add some galleries/images for the pets first, if thats ok with you. Iayami 19:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Gonna do the pets K-N right now okay? Iayami 19:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok! I'm Finished A-B, C-D, and K-N. I'm more than halfway there! Iayami 15:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Help I was gone for a while but I'm back and editing, please help the Arctic Fox page. (can I be a sysop)----Ventress112 loves / 00:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC)(i just wanted to test out my new sig. thx) so, like my work (love the new template but it doesn't say if you're still hiring sysops?)----Ventress112 loves / 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Category Questionable do you think that we should have a category on every item? i think it will be a bit too much.----Ventress112 loves / 19:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Aldora started it so it looks like she wanted it like that. Webkinz Mania 21:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) So I'm back, *everyone cheers*, so is that statement about sysop still active?----Ventress112 likes to talk / 02:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :It is. Keep being active. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 02:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I will (as seen)----Ventress112 likes to talk / 02:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) LOL i found ya (the challenge!) --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 15:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) --K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 15:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC)I found you :::I was doing a lot of schoolwork (catchup for my vacation) but I'm ready to edit----Me has a talk page / 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Can I be a sysop now, it will greatly improve my motivation to keep editing if I know that I am a sysop.----Me has a talk page / 01:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) New Templates Do you like the new templates? I'm thinking of making one for all of the items, the bonus to the new ones is that as soon as you put it on a page, that page is categorized so don't bother categorizing most pages with templates on them cause the template will do it for you.----Me has a talk page / + 02:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Can we renominate this wiki for the spotlight, the most action we see here is GG112, and his puppets when, in reality we are just as good as some of the other wikis, to start we should have a Did you know section on the main page, though it would be hard to fit, it is stated in central wikia that that is a good part of the main page.----Me has a talk page / + 00:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) OK GG has a chance to convince us about his goodwill to the wiki, he says he has good ideas but we will have to see what everyone says. A discussion is going on on his talk page----Me has a talk page / + 20:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can I please be a Bureaucrat? I have done much editing but I am still being told by many people that I don't have enough representation of the wiki, I would also like to know what Checkuser is.----Me has a talk page / + 20:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Project I've already made one project but I need more, would you like to make some or should I do it (though my to do list is big)----Me has a talk page / + 23:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Cough I nominated us for spotlight, so make everything look good.--'Ventress yaps ' 04:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) One more project made (I signed you up). No one has responded to my spotlight request. GG's trial is about over. I know what prizes we could offer for contests, make the prize a special template that you can put on your page to let people know you won. Also, why not at the end of every month see who edited the most in that month and give them a prize (like being the Webkinz Wikia:Pet of the Month).--'Ventress yaps ' 23:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Widgets You should really add the:Tips, Shout box, Wiki page in a widget and recent changes widgets (bold means please (it will help us with a quick IRC) italic means good report (I'm planing to start putting messages there for the whole wiki) and regular means, you might like these)--'Webkinz yaps ' 16:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) On the little box that says 2155 articles on this wiki, click the thing labeled "Widgets", a menu will apear at the top of the screen, it will have lots of widgets, click on the ones mentioned above and they will be automoatically instaled.--'Webkinz yaps ' 02:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I haven't been editing here. I've lost intrest in Webkinz, and I can't find anything to edit here.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'll edit here occasionally. I won't write up a ton on Webkinz, but mostly punctuation, wikicode, and grammar errors.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Did you want to chat here? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, just checking. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey WM, there is supposed to be a meeting between the Webkinz Wiki and the Webkinz Fanon Wiki coming up soon to discuss how to get more users onto these two wikis, if you can attend the discussion, say so here and say when a good day is and I will keep you up to date on all further discussion on this meeting, all we know is that it will be on the Shout Box Widget. You can get this widget by #Go to the little box in the sidebar that says: articles on this wiki Welcome back, My page | My talk | Widgets #Click on the Widgets button #A menu will open up at the top of the page with lots of Widgets, look for one that says Shout Box and Click it --''' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) WM I think you should lead a project, if you want to look into leading project category or project kinz, you can just make yourself leader, you don't even have to nominate yourself. It looks bad if a Bureaucrat isn't leading a project (that's why I'm leading project Navbox) if you can't find a project you like, make one!--' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the image thing...xD I'll fix it.:3--Warrior♥ 14:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hey WM, just reminding you that if a user is being bad, do not block them, put the Block1 template on their page (we don't want them leaving the wiki sad, do we, maybe they had some good ideas), if they persist, put the Block2 template on their page (in case the Block1 template wasn't clear enough). If they do not stop, view the Block Policy and block them for the appropriate amount of time then put the Block3 template on, if they are blocked infinitely, put the Retired template on their page.--' the Bcrat yaps ''' 04:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) OK I'm sorry, but I don't get the format...I been putting what I've seen on other pages, but...I'm confused.--Warrior♥ 20:59, 1 June 2009 (UTC)